


Merry Christmas

by TheSunWillRiseAgain



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, One day I will be able to write summaries and titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRiseAgain/pseuds/TheSunWillRiseAgain
Summary: L'Arachel and Ephraim exchange Christmas gifts.This was a secret santa gift I made that I am now reposting from my tumblr.





	Merry Christmas

When L’Arachel ripped open the red and gold envelope addressed to her, she was ecstatic. Since the efforts to rebuild after the war were going well, Eirika talked about holding a festival for everyone to attend. Time kept passing and it seemed like a festival wasn’t going to happen, but the major villages in most of their allied countries progressed enough for them to finally feel comfortable to hold such an affair. The Rausten princess let out a scream of joy knowing that she would get to see all her friends once more. During the holiday season she often felt alone as this was a time to be with family and friends. Though she tried to not to think about such things and focus on charity, she often wondered what it would be like to go to a Christmas party with her closest friends. However, seeing all the people who needed to be healed and fed during the coldest part of the year often flooded her thoughts that she would forget all about her own sadness. But that was then. This year she did have friends that she could visit, and a love in her heart. She wasn’t exactly sure what sort of thing to wear, but she knew that for the princess and almost king of Renais she needed to buy presents. For Eirika, she would buy a comb that had her name etched into the silver, but for Ephraim, she wasn’t sure what to buy. The longer she thought about what he might like, the more she thought of how bold he was to reveal his shoulder to her. She almost didn’t want to get him a present after that reminder, but the way her heart was beating told her that she needed to. In her search, she asked Dolza what she might could get for him, but somehow alcohol didn’t seem like an appropriate gift for a young man.

As time grew closer and closer to the party, L’Arachel grew very nervous that she had nothing for Ephraim. She was very worried that she wouldn’t be able to find anything before the party when she decided to buy some polish for his lance. If nothing else, the future King of Renais would be able to have a nice shiny coat on his lance. It wasn’t exactly everything she had hoped to give, but she prayed that he would like it. When it came time to give gifts, L’Arachel was excited and fearful. She knew Eirika would love the comb, and of course, she did. The hug that she received after the Renais princess opened her gift was proof enough that she did well. However, she looked to Ephraim as he opened the small package. At first, he seemed excited then confused. Her heart sank at his expression. Perhaps that she hadn’t been thoughtful enough. However, Ephraim then laughed.

“I’m surprised you have given me something so practical, L’Arachel! I thought surely you would have brought me the head of some monster you had slain or a book that told of all your tales.”

Before she could even say a word, he got up from his chair and gave her a hug. She was so stunned that she didn’t notice the blush on her cheeks or how tight she was squeezing him back. Ephriam let her go and returned to his chair.

“Now our turn to give you something,” Eirika beamed.

L’Arachel normally would have turned down presents, but she her brain was barely functioning after being so close to her crush. Eirika gave her a lovely gold bracelet that she was quick to put on. Ephraim on the other hand had no present to give. She would have been a bit more disappointed if it weren’t for what he said next.

“I know that you normally wouldn’t ask for a present, so I decided not to get you one. I’m not the best giving gifts or being sentimental. However, as a way to apologize I would ask you to stay on Renais for a little while after the festival. I want to get to know you better, and maybe court you for the rest of your stay.”

L’Arachel was stunned once again. Though this time she was able to speak.

“Of course, Prince Ephraim of Renais you may court me, the fabulous L’Arachel. I’m surprised it took you so long to ask. You may hug me again if it so pleases you.”

Ephraim laughed and embraced her once more. He leaned down just a bit so he could whisper in her ear.

“Merry Christmas, L’Arachel.”


End file.
